Romantic Dream
by Nemesis4567
Summary: Seifer realizes he must fulfill his romantic dream, and he will do anything to achieve it. More chapters will come soon due to good feedback
1. Prologue

Romantic Dream 

Many years have passed since the horrific events that took place in Balamb garden. The students have grown more mature, and have learned many lessons that not only helped them on the battlefield, but the road of life that lies ahead of them. Not too far away was a man with his gunblade impaled into the ground. The gunblade was a weapon that was rare in Balamb. Only two students have learned to master it. This particular student wore a long white trench coat and had short blonde hair. This man was named Seifer Almasy.

Seifer Almasy was in deep thought as two shadows stood behind him. The two shadows were his two loyal comrades Raijin and Fujin. "Seifer what's wrong you know?" Raijin said as he patted Seifer on the back. Seifer immediately moved his shoulder and walked away. "Passion" Fujin said with aggression. Seifer looked up into the sky. "It's time for us to make our move. It's time to fulfill my destiny and have my romantic dream come true." Seifer said while holding his fists in the air. "I will make Rinoa Heartilly mine once again no matter what even if I have to kill a certain someone to do it" Seifer said while thinking of the other gunblade warrior at Balamb the one named Squall Leonhart. "Raijin and Fujin it's time we make our presence known once again."

In the school's main hall the laughter of children could be heard, the laughter stop as they saw an amazing man flip really fast past everyone and landed on his feet in front of Headmaster Cid's office. "State your name please?" The man smiled "Dincht….Zell Dincht. I have come here to see the headmaster" Zell said while smiling. "What a coincidence so have we you know?" A familiar voice said. Zell knew that voice too well as he turned around he was not surprised on who he saw. "Raijin and Fujin what are you two doing here and where's the ring leader? Where's blondie?" Zell asked as he stood in a defensive fighting stance. Raijin walked up to Zell while holding his fighting staff. "We're here to meet the headmaster, but I don't see why we can't have fun with the likes of a worthless punk like yourself you know?" Raijin said while smirking evilly. Zell began to crack his knuckles and ball up his fist. "It's been awhile since I got my hands dirty" replied Zell as he stood in his classic fighting stance. Raijin stepped forward and spun his staff around with ease "Fujin, I want to take this shrimp alone don't get involved you know?" Fujin turned her head "whatever" replied Fujin. Zell ran and charged at Raijin punching with lightning speed trying to aim for his face and his body, however Raijin deflected each punch with his staff and smacked Zell across the room. Zell landed on his feet and wiped the blood from his bottom lip, while Raijin spun his staff very skillfully and smirked. "Is that all you got……chicken-wuss?" Raijin said trying to intimidate Zell. Zell began to get fired up and punched the ground, he punched it with such force the ground began to shake stunning Raijin and Fujin. Zell jumped high in the air and collected energy with his fist preparing to unleash all of his might on Raijin and Fujin like a raging beast. In an instant a sai hit Zell in the face scarring his cheek making Zell fall to the floor. Zell looked up and saw Fujin standing above him. "Die" Fujin said in a cold voice. Zell looked back but was still to weak to move. Raijin ran up Zell's back did a backflip and through his staff at Zell dislocating Zell's spine. Zell could do nothing but fall on the floor. "Seifer was right you know? This punk is a lamer you know?" Fujin just stared at Zell on the floor "Pitiful" Fujin said in a cold voice.

Raijin and Fujin opened the door and approached headmaster Cid. "Mr. Cid, may we have a few words with you headmaster you know?" Raijin said while smirking and locking the door. In a comfortable home in Timber Squall holds Rinoa in his arms and begins to kiss her. Squall was very happy to be with Rinoa although he always had problems expressing his feelings to her. Rinoa felt very sad and sometimes questioned whether or not Squall loved her, but deep down in her heart she knew he did. "So what are we doing today Squallie?" Rinoa asked politely. Squall just shook his head and replied "I don't really care." Rinoa shook her head "Like you ever do?" Rinoa said sarcastically. In an instant the phone began to ring very loudly. Squall answered in a cold tone asking who it was. "Balamb Garden is being taken over by the Galbadian army you must come immediately we can't do this on our own." Cid said while sounding very nervous. Squall hung up the phone and immediately ran to his car and left Rinoa to go save his friends. As Cid hung up the phone Fujin held her sai to his neck. "Good work headmaster you did exactly what we wanted you know?" Raijin shouted. Suddenly Rinoa heard a knock on her door. "It must've been a false alarm" Rinoa thought to herself though she wondered why Squall didn't use his key. Rinoa opened the door and her eyes looked very shocked and scared. Seifer Almasy stood at the door with a cold look in his eyes. "Good to see you Ms. Heartilly" Seifer said while smiling.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

There is a saying "All men dream but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity; but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes to make it possible."

Zell was rushed to the infirmary in Balamb. Zell could do nothing but think about the events that caused him to lie motionless in a bed. Zell began to ball up his fists as he thought of Raijin and Fujin. In an instant, Zell woke up in a field full of flowers. Zell did not understand what brought him there, or how he was able to walk. Zell looked down at a special flower and touched it gently. Zell heard a familiar voice call him as he looked up he saw Ellone. A woman who had powers to compress time. "Zell, I know what questions you ask and what answers your heart seeks." Ellone said in a gentle tone. "Zell, please remember not to ask the question "who?" but rather ask the question "why?". Zell awoke in his bed still unable to move. "Was I dreaming?" Zell began to ask himself.

Squall began driving at 160 mph, and finally arrived at Balamb. Squall took his Revolver gunblade and was quite surprised at how quiet things were. Squall knew things would be more clear once he spoke to headmaster Cid. Squall knocked on the headmasters door and received no response. Squall kicked down the door and saw Cid lying down on the table motionless. "CID!!!" Squall began to yell but never received a response. Squall felt Cid's pulse and was relieved tat Cid was still alive. Squall heard a loud scream and looked back. Squall saw his too old pals Irvine and Selphie standing in the door. Selphie was frightened at who what she saw and hid herself in Irvine's jacket.

"Selphie, it's not what you think. I found him this way and he is still alive." Squall explained. "You must take him to the infirmary immediately. I need to find out what's going on here." Selphie looks at Squall and nods "Oh boy another one" Selphie says as she looks at Irvine. "Another one? I don't understand" Squall says as he has a confused look on his face. "You mean you haven't heard Squall?" Irvine says as he puts his hand on Squall's shoulder. Squall immediately moved his shoulder. "No I haven't heard what. Tell me." Squall demanded. Irvine let out a deep sigh. "Zell…..was in a battle and he was defeated. The people responsible were Raijin and Fujin" Squall's eyes began to open very wide. "Take me to Zell right now" Squall demanded.

In Timber, a helpless Rinoa begins to back away from Seifer like a helpless rabbit. "Why do you look so frightened Rinoa?" Seifer asked. "What do you want from me Seifer?" Rinoa asked while holding her necklace tightly. "To do something I've wanted to do for the longest Rinoa." Seifer said as he reached in his jacket to pull something out. Rinoa began to fear that Seifer would pull his gunblade out but was amazed as she saw Seifer get on one knee and offer her a bouquet of flowers. "I know I have commited some sins in the past Rinny, but I need to be forgiven. My heart aches for how I've hurt my first love." Rinoa takes the flowers "You're forgiven Seifer, now please go before Squall comes back". Seifer walks closer to Rinoa "I'm not leaving until I have done what I wanted to do my whole life, and that is fulfilling my romantic dream." Seifer replied as he grabbed Rinoa and kissed her deeply on the lips. Rinoa began to fight and try to break the kiss but Seifer was too strong for her. Suddenly, Rinoa gave in and began to kiss Seifer back. Her urges for kissing her first love began to return. Rinoa finally broke the kiss. "Seifer, I apologize I shouldn't have done that." Rinoa turns away. Seifer grabs Rinoa "Rinny, let me make it up to you right now. Let me show you how much I love you." Seifer said while smiling at Rinoa.

Squall arrives at the infirmary and walks in and reads Zell's charts. "Dislocated spinal chord?" Squall reads. "Zell, what happened?" Squall asks. Zell lied in bed and weakly told Squall every detail of his battle with Raijin and Fujin. Squall stood and put his head up "Why would they do this?" As Squall asked this question, Zell began to remember Ellone's words. "Yeah why did they do this? They said they needed to see the headmaster." Zell said. "The headmaster? The headmaster called me and told me to come here immediately because of a war between Galbadia and Balamb" Squall replied as he looked even more confused. "Where was Seifer at during your battle?" Squall asked. Zell shrugs his shoulders "I don't know he wasn't with them." Zell told Squall. As Squall heard Zell's words he ran out of the infirmary. Squall began to think to himself "I know this tactic all to well Seifer, your favorite war tactic Divide and conquer. The entire battle with Zell, the phonecall from Cid, and the war between Galbadia and Balamb all a diversion. A diversion to divide Rinoa and me. What do you want this time old comrade? What do you want from Rinoa?" Squall jumped in his car and started his engine. Squall's engine began to roar like a lion. Squall drove back to Timber with great speed.

Zell began to lie in his bed as he turned he saw Selphie sitting next to him with flowers and a bag. Selphie smiled "These flowers are for you knucklehead." Selphie said while playfully hitting Zell's arm. Zell smiled faintly "What's in the bag?" Zell asked. Selphie smiled and pulled out a music CD. "It's your favorite band, I got it from that new Uematsu music shop. Now you can relax and listen to good music." Selphie laughs. "Thank you Selphie it's nice to see a friendly face once in awhile." Zell said as he looked up at the ceiling. "Stop being such a drama queen I'll be back" Selphie said as she kissed Zell's forehead.

Squall arrived at his home in Timber. Squall kicked the door open and saw the lights were turned off. Squall pulled out his gunblade. "RINOA?" Squall shouted. Squall received no response. Squall looked and saw Rinoa sitting on the bed holding her head. Squall ran and held Rinoa. "Rinoa, what's wrong?" Squall asked. Rinoa just looked at Squall and shook her head. "He came back for me, he was here. Squall it's happening again. Seifer came back for me." Rinoa said and turned away from Squall. Squall lied on the bed with Rinoa and closed his eyes.

In the deep forests of Timber Seifer was walking with a cell phone in his hand. "Begin phase 2 of Romantic Dream" Seifer said and hung up his phone.

Fujin and Raijin arrived at a the weapons facility of Balamb. Fujin looked at Raijin and nodded at him. Raijin smiled " The war begins now you know?" Raijin pushed the button sending missiles to fire directly at Galbadia. Fujin smiles "Destruction" Fujin says in a cold voice.

"The missiles destroyed many important landmarks in Galbadia, destroying many women and children in the process. The question is why would Balamb do such a thing" The reporter stated on a television set. A man turns off the television. "The war will finally begin, the war that I have been waiting for far too long." The man says while laughing.

End of chapter 1


End file.
